My Pure Lilac Moon
by LinMoonSky613
Summary: Zero may come from a long line of hunters, but no one knew the history of his mothers side or why Shizuka was bent on revenge yet left both Kiryu twins alive. Five years after that terrible night, the chairman calls Zero to his office alone. What could he possibly want and how will this affect his relationship with Kaname? And who is the girl hanging all over Zero a week later!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the typos in this story. This is actually the first story I have posted so please give me any reviews to help me along with my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters within it. They belong to Matsuri Hino. If I did own them then Kaname and Zero would end up together.**

**Warning: This is a male/male story. If you don't like or are underage for this type of content then don't read. AU and major OOC involved, as well as OC.**

**Now onto the story!**

My Pure Lilac Moon

Ch. 1 Prologue

"Are you sure about this? Once we do this there will be drastic changes." spoke the woman in the kimono. The surrounding room was filled with dead bodies of those who perished to the treacherous plot of betrayal and deceit. The woman who spoke watched the boy's reaction with sad and guilty eyes. The only other "living" beings In the room were two men, a woman in a robe dress, a little girl and the boy spoken to. The boy had hair silver as the moon and eyes the color of lilacs. He looked at the others gathered around him.

To his left there was a very serious looking man with one working eye while the other had an eye patch on it and wore a hat low over his grave-stricken face. Next to him was a gentle man with flowing hair and a feminine but motherly appearance, who had a sad smile plastered on his face while holding the hand of the serious man for comfort. To the boy's right there was a woman in a ceremonial robe dress with long black hair and lilac colored eyes set in mournful resolution. Next to her but very close to the boy was a girl with short black hair and lavender eyes filled with tears for their fallen kin. Finally, in front of him was the woman who although caused the pain, was as much a victim to the deceit as the others in the room.

"What kind of changes?" spoke the boy in a soft but deep voice.

"Even though you are originally of pure decent, the moment we seal your memories, you will lose all your powers and become the same as a Level D or E ex-human. This will slowly cause your body to be driven mad for blood. I regret what I have done and you feel you should be warned of the consequences for what will happen." The man with the gentle and kind face stepped forward and said "I would be willing to take care of you at my school, till you are ready."

The boy smiled at the man and said "It won't last forever. I just need time to get use to the state of things and give you guys a chance to come up with a plan. You'll know I'm ready when you ask me _'Do you accept being a vampire?'_. If I answer '_YES', _then you can give me my memories back."

Suddenly a low pained moan was heard from behind the boy and everyone looked to see the other boy with silver hair and lilac eyes breathing slowly. The others looked to each other for a solution to this new situation, but the woman in the kimono stepped up. "I will take the other child into hiding until you are ready. When the time comes, he and the girl will join you at the academy."

The boy looked to the woman and smiled in appreciation, until he realized a flaw in the plan. "Wait! Aren't the Kuran purebloods in hiding at the academy? What if they discover the truth?" The man with the gentle face spoke up again. "There is nothing to fear. We will give you a convincing cover story. We will also keep you a safe distance from them." He paused and his smile turned sly," Although we might have a problem since you have a crush on Kana-" The man was abruptly interrupted by a punch in the gut from the little girl for his rudeness.

When the decision was finally made, the more powerful elders of the group gathered in a circle around the little boy, reciting the ancient ritual. As the boy's eyes began to close, he heard someone whisper

"Good night, Zero."

**Sorry if this is too short however this is my first attempt so PRETTY PLEASE review!**

**Also a fellow writer gave me an idea to have polls at the end of my story to see where this story can lead. So I have a few options for you as the readers to choose from. If you liked this story then please review and I will get onto publishing the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**The options for the polls decide what the other pairings will be. However I am steadfast on keeping the pairings I have decided for the storyline out of the poll so I can keep the flow of my writing and keep the main pairing intact. Now without further ado, here are the options.**

**Option #1: Yuki x Sayori; Aidou x Kain; Ruka x Rima; Takuma x Shiki; Seiren x OC**

**Option #2: Yuki x Aidou; Kain x Ruka; Takuma x OC; Shiki x Rima; Sayori x Ichiru**

**Option #3: Aidou x OC; Kain x Ruka; Rima x Seiren; Takuma x Shiki; Yuki x Sayori**

**Let me know which ones you like and I will get back to it as quick as I can. The faster I get reviews, the faster that pen will be put to paper and the faster I can get back to the story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Average Day Gone Unexpected I

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update but working full time, being a student full time and doing chores has kept me busy. However I am steadfast on seeing this story through. Also I would like to mention that I have been getting people's reviews, but I still need your help. Please vote for only one of the options on CH.1 so I may know where I am taking this story. I guess people got mixed up when I said to choose the options. Anyways, on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I repeat that I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the hot- ahem- I mean lovely characters. I only own the original character.**

**WARNING: This story is male/male. If you don't like that kind of thing or are underage for this content then please don't read it. I don't want to find out anyone was scarred for life because they didn't read the warning. MAJOR OOC, OC and AU.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ch.2 Average Day Turned Unexpected Part 1<em>**

_"Good night, Zero"_

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBE-the alarm went off, startling the silverette beauty into full awareness. He opened his lilac eyes and turned the annoying contraption off. Zero yawned as he got up and stretched his sore muscles before getting ready for the school. As he was getting ready, Zero wondered why the harder he tried to remember the dream, the less of it he could recall.

'Whatever' Zero thought to himself, 'It's not like its important.' Zero notices something from the corner of his eye and looks to the windowsill to find a single blood red rose stood out in crystal vase.

'It's the same color as his eyes.' Zero thought before he could stop himself. He thought of how the man looked bathed in moonlight, his brown hair shimmering like decadent chocolate, his sometimes blood red eyes giving him the urge to give into temptation and taste the forbidden fruit and his pale skin giving him the look of pure ethereal beauty.

'Stop thinking these crazy thoughts' Zero chastised himself in his mind, 'You know you can never have him.' Yet even as Zero repeatedly told himself daily that the man he desired above all else could never want him. He still yearned from afar, too afraid of heartbreak to even act kind to the man. After all, what could a pureblood possibly want with an ex-human.

* * *

><p>"Hey Zero. Can I talk to you?" spoke Yuki Cross, the fellow prefect of Cross Academy and Zero's friend. Luckily classes finished early for the day due to a teacher conference meeting in the afternoon. They still had a few hours before prefect duty, so Zero decided to go to lunch with Yuki.<p>

"Sure, Yuki. What's up?" Zero replied.

"Well, 'what's up' is that you and I have been friends for a long time and I can tell when you have been acting strangely. Especially around a certain pureblood." Yuki replied with an 'innocent' smirk on her face. Zero stared at her in shock, surprised that the usually naïve Yuki could pick up on that, before he glared at her.

"Let it go Yuki."

"I'll let it go when you start acting mature and just tell him how you feel."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah"

Zero smiled mischievously and replied "And are you on to talk? Before you start talking about my 'love life', try getting one of your own."

Yuki looked at Zero, baffled that she had been discovered before pouting.

"Hypocrite." Yuki said.

"Takes one to know one." Zero replied.

Then Yuki sighed and said "But seriously Zero. What have you got to lose by at least trying to be nice to him. Strike up a conversation, get the ball rolling."

This caused Zero to sigh as well as he spoke, "I wish I could. However, I know that it is useless to try and I have already lost so much. If I thought for a second that Kaname felt the same for me, I would go for it. But it just won't happen"

Zero walked away, not looking back to see the sad but understanding expression on Yuki's face or that the two were being watched by a third party.

"Oh, Zero." spoke Yuki. "If you only knew."

* * *

><p><strong>Can't...write...anymore...Must...get...reviews.<strong>

**Please review my story! I know I ended this on another cliffhanger but I want to keep the viewers reading and am in need of the results for my poll so I may continue onto the juicy parts.**

**Please forgive me if the story is too short, but I am still a beginner.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 Average Day Gine Unexpected 2

**Hello everyone! I am deeply sorry that this chapter took so long to write but balancing school and two jobs on top of this was really hard to do. However, the school term is over and I can now focus on my writing. I hope you enjoy this next installment. I also plan on posting the other stories mentioned on my site reeeally soon. Now on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the deliciously lovely characters in Vampire Knight. They all belong to their creator.**

**Warning: As I have stated in the previous chapters. This story is MAJOR OOC, with an AU twist and OC. Also male/male and now female/female story.**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Ch.3 Average Day Gone Unexpected Part 2<p>

Flashback

"Oh Zero." Yuki sighed as she spoke. "If you only knew."

* * *

><p>Three hours later at the Moon Dorm Gates<p>

Kyaaa!Kyaaaa!

That noise was starting to get on Zero's nerves. until he finally shouted.  
>"Everyone within ten yards of the gate better back up right now or face the consequences!"<p>

Zero still contemplated Yuki's words and how hopeless the situation seemed. Luckily for him, he had no difficulty keeping his side of annoying enthusiastic sun dorm girls in their usual line since they all feared facing Zero's wrath. He could use a break from the headache of hearing those girls squealing out their favorite Night Class student's name.

"Kyaaa! Kaname-senpai!Wild-kun!"

"Where is Idol-sempai!Hurry up and open the gate!"

"Kyaaa!Kyaaa!Kyaaa!"

Embarrassingly enough some of the Day Class Boys were shouting too. Only adding to the increasing migraine Zero was feeling.

"Ruka-sempai! Please come out!"

" Oh my sweet Seiren-sempai! Please come out so that I may see your lovely face!"  
>"Rima-sempai! I love you!"<p>

Not to mention the fact that Yuki's side seemed to be more aggressive than usual. Yuki was doing her valiant best to hold the masses back, but it didn't last for long. Yuki looked towards where her friend Sayori was waiting for her, only to find her talking to a Day Class Boy. She got so distracted that when the gates finally opened, the Day Class Students on Yuki's side tripped her and ran towards the Night Class.

"Alright, enough! Everyone back twenty yards or you all get a detention for the rest of the school year!"

Everyone immediately moved back as Zero seemed to have finally snapped.

"Now,now Mr. Prefect. No need to be so harsh." Spoke a voice that sounded like velvety silk to Zero's ears. He turned around only slightly annoyed to find the object of his affections, Kaname Kuran, helping his best friend up. He had to school his features before he looked at Kaname in order to hide his true feelings.

"You should be heading to class now Kuran." Zero spoke in what he hoped was an aloof tone. However, instead of doing what Zero asked, he walked over to Zero and said.

"Zero, how are you feeling? Considering what today is?"

Zero thought about that for a second before it clicked in his mind that today was the anniversary of his parent's death. He stood there shocked as Kaname and the Night Class headed towards the classrooms, and eventually the Day Class Students went to the Sun Dormitory.

"Zero, are you alright?" Yuki's voice broke him out of his stunned state.

"Uh…um…Sorry Yuki." Spoke Zero, "I need to be alone for a bit."

* * *

><p>Zero promptly went into the woods, contemplating the new situation he was undertaking. He never felt so conflicted in his life.<p>

_'How could I forget the day I lost my family,'_ thought Zero as he paced near the trunk of a tall tree. _'The day I lost everything.'_ Zero had to reevaluate that thought. He still had Yuki, Headmaster Cross and Kuran. Even the Night Class seemed more bearable as of late.

"Wait a minute!" Zero exclaimed to no one in particular. "If I truly consider this. Does…does that mean I am okay with being a vampire?" Zero considered it for a while and realized that he had finally come to terms with who he was and felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders.

Then out of nowhere a voice called to him.

"Zero?" Yuki came out from between some trees, looking a little down but trying to seem cheerful.

"Hey Yuki. Sorry I walked away, I just… had a lot on my mind." Zero replied with a calm smile. Then he noticed that Yuki seemed so resigned and asked. "I saw what happened earlier, with Sayori, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine really it's just…" Yuki cut off her sentence there but they both understood. Zero had known that Yuki fell for her other friend years ago, after realizing Kaname wasn't the one for her. Just as Zero realized that he was more jealous of Yuki getting near his crush Kaname, and not the other way around. They both felt that the ones they loved could never love them back and yet wanted the other to be happy. Zero only felt like Yuki was his sister and Yuki felt the same sibling affection for Zero.

"Look Yuki. It will be alright. I'm sure there was more to it than what you were seeing. For all we know the guy could have been asking for help on an assignment." Zero replied with a 'cheer up ' kind of face.

"Your right." Yuki smiled at Zero before realizing something. "Oh…I almost forgot. Headmaster Cross wants to see you in his office. He said I can take care of the rest of the prefect duties."

"Alright. I'll go see him right now. See ya Yuki." Zero then went to Cross' office, wondering the whole way what Cross wanted to see him for.

* * *

><p>Once there, he found the Headmaster at his desk with a calm demeanor for once.<p>

"Zero, my son. Please sit." Cross instructed as he closed the book he was reading and placed it on his desk.

Once Zero sat down, Headmaster Cross started rambling questions about his wellbeing, until Zero stopped him by asking.

"Cross, I'm fine, but what did you really need me in here for?"

"Always wanted to cut to the chase Zero. Very well, considering what day it is and the length of time that has passed I need to ask you. Are you alright as you are?" Cross asked with a serious face.

"Cross what do you mean am I ok as I am?" Zero asked with curiosity.

"What I am trying to say is, Are you alright with being a vampire?" Cross waited with baited breath for the answer.

Zero looked down for a second contemplating his answer before settling with simply saying, "YES."

Cross then broke out into a happy smile. "At last this day has arrived. I have something I need to show you then. But I must ask that you trust me."

"I trust you " Zero answered.

Then Cross placed his hand over Zero's eyes and started to chant. Suddenly, Zero's mind was bombarded with memories and his aura changed. Once the memories stopped flooding in, Zero smiled up at Cross only to notice Cross point at something on the desk.

He left with a few words "I'll leave you to it."

Zero picked up the piece of paper that Headmaster Cross had been pointing at and dialed the number on the paper using the phone in the Headmaster's office.

After a few rings it was picked up and a girl answered.

"Hello?"

"It's been a long time." Zero spoke with an affectionate smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand finished … with this chapter! Please review quickly so that I may continue writing! Also sorry I almost forgot a disclaimer.<strong>

**Matta jikai!**


	4. Chapter 4 The phone call that started it

**Um….hey, everyone. I really apologize for it taking me so long to update my story. However, having your laptop stolen and being low on cash can make it difficult to keep the story going. Anyway I hope you like this new installment of my story. Just don't lynch mob me for being away for soooo long. Now onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I repeat Vampire Knight and the hotty flam bodies from the series are not in my possession. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I only own the OC.**

**Warnings: Again, this story is MAJOR OOC, with an OC in it and an AU. It is also male/male and female/female. If you don't like this kind of thing or are underage please do not flame me or message me about it. You have been warned. **

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 4 the Phone Call that Started it All<p>

_Flashback_

"Hello?"

"It's been a long time." Zero spoke with an affectionate smile.

* * *

><p>"….."<p>

"Well, aren't you going to say any-"Zero began speaking as he was confused by the long silence.

"OMG! Zeroooooooo! How are you? It's been soooo long! Has Cross-san been taking care of you? Are you eating well? What are the classes like? Did you make any friends? Oh, wait what about the other vampires? Do you get along? Is your cover blown? Did you talk to Kaname? Are you-"the female voice on the line began rambling spastically with never ending questions.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. Jeez. You're just as spastic as when we were kids. In answer to your questions. I'm fine. Cross has been taking care of me though I make my own meals. Classes are too easy that I fall asleep. I made friends with Yuki and her friend Yori. The other vampires used to despise me but now are being friendly so I guess we get along. And would I be calling you right now if my cover was blown." Zero spoke while trying to contain his laughter, glad that the girl never lost her cheery personality.

"Oh, didn't think of that. OK! Well I am glad you finally called cause this means I can finally go to school with you. Oh, I am soooo excited! I can't wait to-"the female began almost dreamily but was interrupted by yelling on the line.

"AIKO TSUKITAIYOU, you better not be stirring up trouble again with Ichiru. Just because your mother is not here doesn't mean-"

"I am not doing anything. It's Zero on the line. Now could you please leave me be so I can talk to my cousin in piece. *sound of footsteps walking away* Jeez. That maid is always soooo nosy. Especially when mom is out of town." Spoke Aiko as she sighed dramatically.

"Well, you always had a tendency to get me and Ichiru to cause trouble with you. So, how is everyone anyway?" Zero said as he sat down in the office chair.

"Well, I am good. Mom is off in Europe on a business trip, Ichiru is still with Shizuka-san and they both are fine. I know Yagari-sensei has been seeing you and Cross-san is there. By the way, don't think you can distract me from all my questions. How are you and KA-NA-ME? You finally do anything?" Aiko spoke in a sly voice.

"*Sigh* If you must know, we are on friendly terms but I usually act like a jerk around him. He and I were originally in a love triangle with Yuki but I liked him and he liked Yuki. I just don't think he will ever be that into me." Zero replied with a melancholy smile on his face.

"Hey, cheer up. You don't know that for sure. I will help you out when I get there. It will be just like old times. You will see. By the way, do you want to meet up before I transfer there?" asked Aiko in a way to perk up her younger cousin.

"Yeah. That would be great, where you want to meet."

"Well I'm not from the area. So you decide."

"How about we meet in town? There is a parfait shop that Yuki is always dragging me to. I know you love sweets. I will send the address to your phone just give me your new number." Zero grabbed out his cell phone while he spoke.

"Sure. Its (510)549-2838. Can we meet this Saturday so you don't have to worry about school?"

"It's a date. I can't wait to see you again." Zero spoke with an affectionate smile.

"Me neither. I will talk to you later."

"See you then. Have a good night." Zero hung the phone up and grinned before heading to his dorms, excited for the weekend.

Not noticing that the same shadow from before was watching Zero as he made his way to the dorms. Before heading to the moon dormitories at an inhuman speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd finished. With this chapter but not with the story. I am sorry about the cliffhanger but if I get enough reviews I can have the next installment up by the end of the week. So please review! By the way, don't call the number because I don't own it and don't want complaints from whoever does.<strong>

**See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 Dont Mess with a Jealous Man 1

**Helllooo everyone! Remember what I said about those lynch mobs? Well please don't form them for how long I took to make this new installment. I will do my best to update a lot quicker. Also as of now the first poll is officially closed! I will be letting you all know the results of the poll through my next chapter but I think you will be able to narrow it down. Any who on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: This delicious story is not my own. They belong to Matsuri Hino. I only own the OC.**

**Warnings: This story is male/male, female/female and AU twist. Also this story has an OC and MAJOR OOC. If you don't like that kind of thing or are underage, then please use the back button conveniently on your desktop. You have been warned!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Ch.5 Don't Mess with a Jealous Pureblood Part 1<p>

Flashback

"See you then. Have a good night." Zero hung the phone up and grinned before heading to his dorms, excited for the weekend.

Not noticing that the same shadow from before was watching Zero as he made his way to the dorms. Before heading to the moon dormitories at an inhuman speed.

* * *

><p>Inside the Moon Dormitory<p>

The atmosphere seemed a bit gloomier than usual. Most of the inner circles of the night class were gathered in the main library as their dorm president filled out paperwork. No one dared to mention how Kaname-sama kept looking off into space before letting a melancholy sigh pass through his lips.

Classes had been very uneventful that night but the president was less focused on the course than usual. However, given what day it was the inner group of the night class understood their presidents "

Everyone paused what they were doing when the sound of swiftly running feet came down the hall, before the doors burst open abruptly. The room's inhabitants all turned their heads towards the door as the Vice President burst in screaming,

"Kaname-sama! We have a problem!" the vice president paused in front of Kuran-sama and attempted to catch his breath.

"Trouble…Kiryu-kun…date…"

Those three seemingly innocent words caused the room to shift from a little gloomy to ice-cold in the matter of seconds. Kaname-sama looked ready to kill someone when Kain stepped in asking.

"Calm down, Takuma-senpai. What do you mean by those words? Is Kiryu-kun in trouble?"

This caught the attention of all those gathered who have become very protective of the male Prefect over the course of the past few months.

Takuma finally caught his breath before rubbing the back of his head slightly guilty.

"Eh heh. Not exactly. Let me start from the beginning. You know how you requested me to keep an eye on Kiryu-kun, given what today is. Well, not much eventful things happened at first. He and Yuki were chatting about… well… you know, crushes and stuff. It wasn't until this evening that something very unusual happened. Yuki told Zero that Headmaster Cross wanted to see him. Turns out it was to see how he was feeling today. Zero appears to now be okay with being a vampire."

Kaname couldn't help but smile at the fact that Zero was okay with being a vampire now. That could mean one less barrier between them. Until he heard his next statement.

"Then something strange happened..."

Kaname looked at him expectantly to continue.

"The chairmen performed some strange ritual on him. I don't remember the words spoken but it caused Zero's aura to change. Then he smiled and the chairmen left him in the room with a phone number on a piece of paper. I didn't understand what was going on in that conversation, but whoever it was knew Zero really well because he had an affectionate smile on his face. Then he…well… he has a date this weekend with whoever is on the phone."

Takuma finished but did not dare look up for a couple of minutes, before gathering his courage to see the reaction of their leader. If the temperature of the room before was ice-cold, the room now felt like hypothermia induced cold. Everyone in the room tried to calm their leader but he just glared at the Vice President before demanding.

"Give me every single detail of this so-called date. Aidou, Kain, Ruka and Rima, I want you all to go keep an eye on Zero during that day. Under no circumstances are you to let Zero out of your sight. Shiki and Seiren, I want you to be the go between for me and the others so I know what happens. If you or the others sense any danger, get rid of it. I will be in my study if anyone needs me. Takuma, I expect full details by tomorrow morning at the latest. All of you get to bed; we get up early tomorrow to work out the details."

Once Kaname had finished rallying off orders he gracefully stormed out of the room and slammed the door. The others in the room waited a few minutes before gathering in a huddle.

"Wooow. I've never seen Kaname-sama so pissed off before. Do you think he will be okay?"

"Well it is pretty understandable. After all, this situation involves Kiryu-kun."

They all nodded in agreement, knowing how their leader felt about the silver-haired boy. After Kaname had announced to the entire night class that he intended to make Zero Kiryu his mate, the others all learned to show respect to their leaders chosen mate. The inner circle also handled any threats of those night class students who were jealous of Kuran-sama's decision with swift and severe punishment. They also learned that since Yuki and her friend Yori were the only friends that Zero had in this school that they were under the protection of the entire night class as well.

Not only did the inner circle learn these facts, but they also learned the truth about Zero. When the inner circle found out that Zero was a level D vampire for the past five years and had barely ever attacked a human, they felt kinship to him. Even Aidou, who used to love tormenting him, found himself about the prefect for his vast amounts of self-control.

"Hey. Do you guys know what that power surge was about? I mean I was near Zero when it happened and the source seemed to come from him."

"Really? Well I am more curious about whoever Zero was calling. Do you think it will cause problems for Kaname-sama's plan to make Zero his mate."

"I hope not. But I will go check on him to see if he is okay." Spoke Takuma as he made his way toward Kaname's study.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Kaname's Study<p>

What the hell is going on? What did Takuma mean by "Zero has a date"? Who could be Zero's date? Whoever they are, they are soooo dead. No one will get their grubby paws on my Zero. Just because he has beautiful eyes the color of lilac and skin and hair that shines bright in the moonlight does not mean he is for just anyone. He is mine since the moment I first laid eyes on him he was destined to belong only to me. No one else is allowed to touch that sweet naïve boy. I will maim whoever dares to—

Kaname's thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door. He attempted to compose himself before speaking,

"Enter."

Once he had given permission, his Vice President's head peeked through the entrance before he stepped inside completely, closing the door behind him.

"Kaname-sama. Will you be alright? You have the others worried about you."

"Yes, I will be fine. I just need to make sure nothing interferes with my plans. I can't stand the fact that Zero is so available for people to put their grubby paws on- Why are you laughing?!"

Kaname demanded with a pout on his face as his friend tried to contain his giggles.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama. I just find it so cute to see you jealous for once. You actually seem less like the aloof leader we know and more like an real person."

"I just can't help it. Whenever I think of him, I just can't control my actions or feelings. He just-"

"I know. He brings out the worst and best in you. Well, I am not sure about this date thing. I know for a fact that from the conversations I overheard today, Zero still has feelings for you. But you better hurry up and tell him how you feel, before someone else tries to snatch him up. I will gather details and let you know more first thing tomorrow. Have a good rest."

With that said Takuma left the room in search of his own beloved Shiki-kun.

Kaname was left in the study with a warm smile on his face. He decided he should get some sleep to. After all, he had to be up bright and early to make the plans. Reciting in his head over and over that Zero still had feelings for him to try to contain his rage for the night, Kaname fell into a semi peaceful sleep. Dreaming of moonlight hair and lilac eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>And finished...with this installment. Hope that you all liked the beginning of jealous Kaname. I should have the next installment up real soon. But I want some opinions on the new poll I have. This poll will be called "<span><em>WHO IS THE BIGGEST BAD GUY IN MY PURE LILAC MOON?"<em> There will be three options to choose from, and before you ask, Shizuka-sama is not a bad guy in this story. All three choices will be used in the story but you decide who will be the top bad guy. Warning for those who have not read all of Vampire Knight, some of these bad guys happen later in the series.**

**Now here are the nominees**

**A) Rido Kuran **

**B) The Vampire Council**

**C) Asato Ichijou**

**Until next time! Please review! Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6 Dont Mess with a Jealous Man 2

**Helloooo mina san! I am sooo happy to be able to write again. Sometimes I forget how hectic life can get. I would like to mention that the second poll for My Pure Lilac Moon is still open to the public. I will state the choices at the end of the chapter. Now, as promised, here is the newest installment to My Pure Lilac Moon.**

**Disclaimer: Again, just so we are clear, I DO NOT OWN Vampire Knight. The lovely characters belong to Matsuri Hino only. I own the OC though.**

**Warning: Male/male, female/female and MAJOR OOC with an AU twist. If you are not a fan of that kind of story or are underage then please be forewarned and don't flame me for it. Also spoiler alert, there is information in this chapter that you would not know until at least Volume 4 or 5. You have been warned!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 6 Don't Mess with a Jealous Man Part 2<p>

Flashback

Kaname was left in the study with a warm smile on his face. He decided he should get some sleep too. After all, he had to be up bright and early to make the plans. Reciting in his head over and over that Zero still had feelings for him to try to contain his rage for the night, Kaname fell into a semi-peaceful slumber. Dreaming of moonlight hair and lilac eyes.

* * *

><p>Dreamscape<p>

_The moon shone brightly upon a midnight sky, as a certain brunette walked through the woods in search of his beloved crush. Once he reached a beautiful waterfall, the brunette was blessed with a vision. A boy in a night class uniform wit hair shining like moonlight stood, as if waiting just for him. _

_The brunette called out to the silver haired angel. When the silverette turned around, two orbs as sweet as lilacs gazed in his direction with a loving smile. The brunette, holding a red rose, approached the boy slowly. _

_However, before the brunette could reach him, a girl with long flowing hair and pale skin beat him to the angel and embraced him. The brunette watched in horror as the silverette hugged back before the girl grew fangs and bit the angel._

_The brunette, in utter shock and pain, dropped the now blackening rose and let out a cry of agony._

_"__NOOOOOO-"_

* * *

><p>"-OOOO!"<p>

Kaname woke with a start at the horrible nightmare he was forced to witness within his own dreamscape. It was not until he calmed his breathing that he realized he was in the Moon Dorms.

He slowly began to relax, realizing the nightmare was only a figment of his imagination and he still had a chance to be with his eternal love. If no one got in the way, that is. He was reminded of the events from the day before and felt his blood boiling even as the room became cold.

Suddenly, there was a hesitant knock at his door, breaking him from his latest thoughts of envy. He collected himself before speaking.

"Enter."

Takuma popped his head in the doorway, to make sure his lord was decent before entering the room, with a worried expression on his face.

"Kaname-sama, is everything alright? I heard screaming on my way over." Takuma spoke, avoiding the fact of the room's temperature dropping before he entered.

"Yes, I am quite alright. What news do you have for me?" replied Kaname in a calm, seemingly aloof tone.

"Well, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but Headmaster Cross needs you in his office. Something about paperwork that needs you both present for. So we will be unable to have that meeting before the night classes. However, rest assured that we will have all the information ready for you after classes, this evening." Takuma spoke, with baited breath for Kaname-sama's reaction to the news.

"I see. Well it can't be helped. Tell the Headmaster I will be there shortly."

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

With that being said, the Vice President exited the room to do his lords bidding. Once the vice president was out of the room, Kaname let out a desolate sigh. He knew he would have to be patient to find out more about his love rival, which was going to be a very difficult task. He was just grateful that he didn't have to compete against Yuki for Zero's affection. He liked her and would hate to have to tear apart his sister in order to keep what was rightfully **_his. _**After letting out another sigh, Kaname began getting ready to deal with paperwork with the Headmaster.

* * *

><p>An hour before Night Class begins<p>

Kaname would be lying if he said he was only upset, oh no, he was furious. He was forced to help the Headmaster fill out paperwork for three students who will soon be entering the Night Class, one of which was transferring from the Day Class. What frustrated him the most is that he didn't know who they were, and the Headmaster was being very tightlipped on the subject, saying it would be a surprise.

He only had a half hour left to prepare himself for the changing of the classes. There was no way he was going out in front of his beloved Zero looking like a slob, by his standards of course but that was beside the point.

Once he was ready, with twenty minutes to spare (AN: Mr. Over eager much.) he walked down the steps gracefully to where the rest of his inner circle was patiently waiting for their leader. Before he walked out the doors he glanced around the room as his inner circle.

Takuma and Shiki appeared to be sharing his pocky while listening to Aidou as he attempted to tell jokes. Kain had an arm around Aidou as he continued with his antics smiling lovingly at his cousin. Ruka apparently got a little tired and was resting her head on Rima's lap, while the pigtail-haired girl pets her hair. The inner circle painted a picture of pure happiness with the ones they held dear and it made Kaname slightly envious.

He wished he could be like that with his precious Zero without the fear of rejection. Despite what Takuma had reported to him, Kaname always feared that the day he asked for Zero to be his for eternity would be the day he would lose his heart.

"Kaname-sama." A feminine voice called from behind him, as Seiren was filing her nails. Kaname turned around to face the girl and replied.

"Ah, Seiren. I apologize for not noticing you back there. I was just-"

"I know Kaname-sama. I sometimes feel the same way when I see the others with their loved ones as well. But…" she spoke before smiling a rare smile at her leader, "But I believe there is someone out there for everyone. So don't fear the future, just enjoy the present."

Kaname at first shocked with being interrupted, smiled at Seiren for her kind words. "Thank you Seiren. I hope you find the one for you soon."

Once he finished, Kaname turned to the rest of his inner circle to see them all looking expectantly at him. He gave a nod of his head, before opening the front doors to the moon dorm, knowing his inner circle would follow.

* * *

><p><strong>AAANND FINISHED…. With this chapter. I still will be writing this story because I personally don't like to leave anything on a cliffhanger. Also here are the choices for the second poll.<strong>

**Who is the biggest bad guy of my pure lilac moon?**

**A) Rido Kuran**

**B) The Vampire Council**

**C) Asato Ichijou**

**Just so you all know, I would reeeeally appreciate if you only choose one of the choices. No matter how tempting it is to do all three. They will all be a part of the story. **

**Please review, ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7 New and Improved Zero,le shock

**Hello, everyone. I really would like to apologize for being away sooooo long. Its hard to keep up wit hthis but I will persevere. Also, the second poll will still be open for two more chapters, due to the fact that I need to tie some loose ends before getting on with the story. Pleeeease be patient with me. Now onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know how many other ways to say this, but I do NOT own Vampire Knight. They all belong to Matsuri Hino. Except the OC which I promise will show up in the story reaaally soon.**

**Warning: AU, male/male, female/female, MAJOR OOC AND AN OC. Wit ha little violence later on. If you don't like this kind of story and/or are underage and still reading it then know that you have been warned!**

**Now onto the story.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 7 The New and Improved Zero, le shock<p>

As the Night Class made their way to the Moon Dorm gates, the nobles stopped in their tracks, sniffing the air and sensing a powerful vampire nearby. This caused the inner circle to gather around their precious Kaname-sama and keep a wary eye out for danger. Even more peculiar was the Day Class Girls on the other side of the gate seemed to be quieter than usual, causing the nobles to feel anxious.

However once the Moon Dorm Gates were opened the Night Class was treated to the shock of their undead lives. A few even saw Yuki Cross on the side giving a confused look to the center of the crowd. The day class girls (and some boys) were about to scream for their favorites when their attention was drawn back to Zero.

Now the prefect didn't look any different than usual, except for the fact that he was humming a tune with a SMILE on his face. Some of the day class girls promptly fainted from shock and others could not help but be in awe of how adorable the male Prefect was acting.

Once the gates were fully opened, Zero looked to the Day Class Girls and smiled (much to Kaname's envy) before speaking "Alright, you girls know the drill. No stepping within ten feet of the Night Class or there will be detention waiting for you tomorrow morning." He ended this with an uncharacteristic wink which caused half of the girls (and embarrassingly some boys) to run towards the Sun Dorms with nose bleeds.

The Night Class was in so much shock that it took a couple of minutes before they could pick up their jaws from the ground. They also noticed how Kaname-sama looked to be torn between killing all the day class students to gain that smile only for HIMSELF or glomping Zero for his adorable powers.

Suddenly there was a power surge that only the Night Class could feel and they all turned back to Zero as the source of the power. Zero, feeling like eyes were beaming holes in his skull, turned towards the Night Class and did something even more peculiar.

Zero smiled angelically at them and directed his gaze toward Kaname before speaking up again. "You all do realize your fifteen minutes late for class, right?"

With this said most of the Night Class started sprinting to the classes In order to avoid tardiness and detention. Only Kaname and his Inner Circle remained behind as Kaname stepped forward until he was in front of Zero.

"Zero….you…" Kaname began, before placing his hand on Zero's forehead and finishing "Are you sick?"

Suddenly to Kaname, it seemed as if angels were singing as Zero started laughing. Zero calmly took Kaname's hand off his forehead and replied. "No, I'm not. But thank you for your concern Ka-na-me-sem-pai."

Zero then promptly left Kaname standing there petrification and strode to his patrol duties with a bewildered Yuki tailing him.

The Night Class watched as Zero walked away before realizing Kaname was still petrified. They quickly got Kaname to the Moon Dorms to rest from Zero-induced trauma and walked back to classes.

Each were too distracted by the events of the night to pay attention during lecture. Then Takuma walked up to the inner circle during break, after seeing Kaname to make sure he was alright.

"I have orders from Kaname-sama." Takuma began as he gathered the others in a secluded area. "He wants us to keep an eye on Zero to find out the means of his peculiar behavior. Rima and Ruka, you both talk to Yuki and see what she knows, Kain and Aido keep an eye on Zero and report everything you see, every little detail, also do not let him out of your sight. Shiki and Seiren, you are to research Zero's family history, apparently there are some areas in it that are flawed. I will keep working on gathering Intel on the mysterious caller from yesterday night. Alright you all have you orders, let's move people. Saturday is only three days away and we have no time to lose?"

With that said, the inner circle scattered to complete their missions.

~Outside Yuki Cross' room~

"Miss Yuki, are you in there? We would like to speak with you?" asked Rima as she and Ruka waited patiently outside Yuki's dorm room. They could hear strange noises coming from inside along with a bed creaking.

Suddenly there was a bang on the ground followed by some colorful language, before the door was opened by a very rumpled looking Yuki.

"What is it that you need?" Yuki spoke in an uncharacteristically frustrated tone.

"We would like to ask you about the peculiar events from toni-"

"Look" Yuki interrupted in a rude tone, "I am kind of in the middle of something so-"

"Yuki! Just let them in!" spoke a voice from inside the room.

"But Yori, we were just about to-"

"Now Yuki."

"….Ok."

Yuki promptly opened the door to show clothes strewn all over the place and Yori lying in Yuki's bed. This caused the two Night Class Girls to inwardly chuckle as Yuki's little crush was finally requited.

"Soooo Miss Yuki. When did this all come about? Hmmmmm." Spoke Ruka in a playful tone.

Yuki turned bright red before stuttering "W-well. Actually, if it weren't for today this wouldn't have happened. Zero kind of helped me out."

"That is actually why we are really here. We want to know why Zero is acting so strange today." Rima replied before Ruka could go on with her teasing.

"Well, it's kind of a long story…."

"We can wait until you finish."

"Ok, well it all started when Zero got back from Headmaster Cross' office last night…."

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd cliffhanger! Dun-dun dun. But don't worry, the next chapter will be up really sooon.<strong>

**Also don't forget about the secnd poll: Who is the biggest bad guy of my pure lilac moon?**

**a) rido kuran**

**b) the vampire council**

c) asato ichijou

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Horse and a Changed Zero

**Hi everyone! Happy belated new year! I am sooo sorry for being gone so long sad face….. But I am back and ready to continue writing. I also want to mention that this year my new year's resolution is to post all my stories on this site…. Hopefully I don't break this resolution. I also feel a little upset at how many typos I keep making but please bear with me. Any who onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: You are probably tired of me saying this but I believe credit is owed where credit is due. I DO NOT own Vampire Knight, they belong to their awesome creator. I only own the OC which should show up in a chapter or two.**

**Warning: This story is male/male, female/female and male/female in a MAJOR AU universe with OOC and OC cast soon to involve a little violence. If you for any reason don't like any of the above information or are too young to be reading this story….Pretty please do not flame this and use the back space button conveniently located on the keyboard and on the computer screen. You have been warned!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 8 The Matchmaking Horse and A Changed Zero<p>

_Flashback_

_"That is actually why we are really here. We want to know why Zero is acting so strange today." Rima replied before Ruka could go on with her teasing._

_"Well, it's kind of a long story…."_

_"We can wait until you finish."_

_"Ok, well it all started when Zero got back from Headmaster Cross' office last night…."_

* * *

><p>The End of the Prefect Duty in the Hall of the Sun Dorm, the Previous Day<p>

"Zero! There you are!" spoke Yuki as she saw her fellow prefect as he walked down the hallway to his dorm. She had been dying of curiosity to know why Headmaster Cross still needed to call Zero in private since she knew his secret. She noticed Zero seemed in his own little world so she got in Zero's way and asked

"Zero... are you okay?"

Zero paused for a second and did something that Yuki thought she would never see to this very day. Zero looked up to her and smiled angelically. It was almost enough to make a gay girl straight and she had to remind herself that she loved Yori and that Zero was like a brother to her before she realized that Zero had spoke to her.

Zero was waving his hand in Yuki's face to try to get her to pay attention. When she came back he smiled again and said.

"Maybe I should be asking you that question since you seem to be having trouble breathing, did you go for a run before coming back here?"

The seemingly innocent question broke Yuki from her conflicted daze and she asked

"Zero, did something happen at Cross-san's office because you are acting a little unusual right now."

"Yes, actually. Something did happen. I feel more control over myself than I have in a long time." Zero answered cryptically, confusing Yuki with the lack of information. But before she could continue asking questions Zero interrupted her by saying

"Yuki, I realize something, on my visit to Cross-san's office. We both need to stop wallowing in self-pity about our romantic lives. Now I know that what happened today with Sayori upset you but I really think you have a chance."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Yuki in a despairing voice.

"I just have a feeling that things will work out for you in the end." Zero replied befiore getting an idea,

"Tell you what? Let's make a bet out of it. If you can get Sayori to like you by next Tuesday I will personally tutor you in all your subjects without complaint and be less inclined to be rude to vampires for the sake of pacifism you and Headmaster Cross always advocate for."

Yuki was shocked and scared but she thought of an idea to get out of this. Her face adorned a sly smirk as she replied,

"If I have to confess to Yori-chan. You have the same amount of time to get together with Kaname-sama. If you achieve this I will personallly clean after White Lily for a week."

"Make it a month and you have yourself a bet."

"Ah-ha see now...wait...WHAT!"

"Hey, you came up with the terms, now you can't back out. I also know that if you don't pass the final you won't make it to the next grade so you need this bet."

"But I thought you-"

"No buts."

"But-"

"Ah"

"Can't I ju-"

"Nope."

"Awww, come on Zero!"

"Sorry, I just want you to be as happy as I know you can. Now its pretty late. We will discuss the details for your plan of attack tomorrow."

"Wait your going to help me win the bet!"

"Yep and no."

"Then whats the point of the bet?!"

"Its to give you incentive to get off your keester and ask Sayori out before some loser takes from you. Now I'm tired so good night."

With that said, Zero entered his private dorm room and closed the door in the bewildered girls face. Yuki was only able to say one thing before going on her way.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>Fast forward to the present day Before Day Class<p>

"I really don't think I can do this Zero. Can't I just-"

"Nope."

"But what if she-"

"That's not going to happen."

"That is seriously getting annoying. Why do I have to do this now instead of at the Prefect Duties?"

"Because we both know you won't have the courage and will try to distract yourself and miss your opportunity. Now go."

With that, Zero promptly pushed Yuki to the stables, where her friend Yori was scheduled to clean the stables today. She shook as she walked up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

Sayori turned around to see her friend Yuki behind her and smiled.

"Hello, Yuki. What are you doing here? I thought you had to go to class early."

"A-actually, th-there's something I wanted to ask you." Yuki replied but almost got caught up in her friend's beauty and continued stuttering," Um...that is... w-would it be possible if..."

As the two looked to each other, neither paid attention to the fact that White Lily was watching with boredom and took matters into her own hooves by kicking Yuki in the but, causing Yuki to fall on top of her friend Yori in an embrace. As they fell, Yuki accidently openedd her mouth at the same time as Yori and ended up almost French kissing.

Once they reached, the ground, they both sat there in shock and blushed like crazy. Yuki broke it by exclaiming

"I-I am soooo sorry. I didn't expect that to happen. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Although..." Yori paused as if unsure of her next words.

"What is it?"

"...Do you think we could do that again?" Yori asked blushing further.

"Fall on the ground?" Yuki naively asked her friend, to which said friend laughed while blushing.

"No, silly. I meant kiss." Yori replied.

"REALLY?!"

"Yes. I was kind of hoping this would happen sooner or later."

With that said Yuki and Yori dived for a heavy make out session as Zero and White Lily watched from the side, totally ignored.

Zero said, "Remind me to get you a batchel of carrots this weekend." He then looked at the time and realized they would be late in fifteen minutes. He walked up to the two and cleared his throat to remind them that they had an audience.

The two looked up with irritation at the interruption, but before they could reply, Zero smiled the angelic smile and said. "You two can continue later, right now we have to head to class. Come on lovebirds."

As Zero walked away from two blushing girls, Yori turned to Yuki and asked. "What happened to Zero? He looked like he could make any girl turn Zero-sexual."

"I honestly don't know. I am kinda afraid what will happen today. Wonder how the girls will react."

* * *

><p>Later the Present Day in the Cafeteria<p>

"I stand corrected." Yori spoke as she and Yuki attempted to find a way through the crowd surrounding Zero's table. There were many fangirls(and fanboys) sitting or standing nearby to try to catch the glimpse of Zero who was studying for classes while humming the tune on his iPhone, all with a disarming smile on his facce. Some of the fans were blushing like crazy, others were whispering to each other about the strange phenomena.

Yuki and Yori looked at each other, sweatdropping as Yori continued "It looks like Zero can make anyone Zero-sexual."

"Oh, come on Yori. Just because a bunch of people are fawning over him doesn't mean they are all Zero-sexual." Yuki protested.

"Oh, really. How about the fact when we got to class twenty minutes late, all it took to appease the teacher was Zero's dangerous smile and a quick apology. We would usually get detention and our weekend privileges taken away for a while if it were normal circumstances. Plus girls and boys around Zero were paying more attention to the fact that Zero was taking notes and smiling at anyone who caught his eye instead of today's lecture. If that isn't proof enough then look now." Yori pointed to Zero's table once she finished her tirade.

A boy from another class was walking over to Zero and cleared his throat to get Zero's attention. When Zero directed his heavenly smile at him the boy began stuttering.

"E-excuse me Zero-kun. B-b-but could y-you help me with my Calculus homework?"

Zero smile seemed to brighten causing some girls to put on sunglasses to try and block the heavenly smile, before he replied "Sure, just show me what chapter your in and I will see what I can do. Kay?" Zero finished with an uncharacteristic wink and utter chaos ensued.

The people around Zero were scrambling to find an assignment for Zero to help them with; some were even tearing up their homework before approaching Zero's table. They all created a large study group around Zero's table, causing Yuki and Yori to double sweat drop before they cautiously made their way to the fields to have their lunch in peace.

"I seriously don't get what happened to Zero but it seems that a lot is going to change around here." Yuki spoke to Yori once they settled down to eat.

"Doesn't Zero have some sort of crush on Kaname-sempai" Yori responded much to the shock of Yuki, before continuing "Oh, please Yuki. I have known you two for how long now. It was getting kind of obvious how Zero was pretending to hate Kaname to hide his feelings. Just take yesterday for example."

Suddenly a light went off in Yuki's head about the events from the day before. "Oh, yeah. Um…Yori… I've been meaning to ask you. Why were you talking to the upperclassmen boy yesterday?" Yuki spoke uncertainly on how to broach the subject. Yori blushed for a second before reaching into her pocket while replying.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that. I wasn't sure how to do this, but since I know how you feel about me now I have something for you. Put your palm out face down." Yori waited until Yuki complied before putting the item on Yuki's finger. It was a sterling silver ring with rubies imbedded in a shape of a rose.

"I asked the upperclassmen to help me since his dad is a jeweler. I wanted it to be just right."

"Yori. It's beautiful, but why?" Yuki admired the ring on her hand with a smile on her face.

"Because I want to give you a promise ring that we will be together, for as long as you will have me. This is to symbolize how valuable our friendship is precious to me and that I wanted to be something more." Yori finished with a hesitant smile.

"Oh, Yori."

"Yuki."

"Yori."

"MISS YUKI!"

* * *

><p>Back to present time<p>

Yuki snapped out of her daydream of today's events to realize she still had a very amused audience. She blushed and realized her slip before stuttering.

"Y-y-you guys please don't tell Kaname-sama about Zero's crush. H-h-he wants to do it himself and um I..." before Yuki could continue Rima put a hand over Yuki's and smiled reassuringly before replying.

"It's alright Miss Yuki. Kaname-sama feels the same about Zero, though if he asks you did not hear that from us. We will guard Zero's secret until its time."

Yuki looked to Ruka to confirm this was true and whooped with joy when Ruka nodded her head with a cheerful smile.

"That is great news! I'm so glad to find this out." Yuki exclaimed ecstatically.

"Not to interrupt, but did anything else happen with Zero that we should know about?" Ruka replied.

"Um, not really. Although, when Yori and I asked Zero later if he wanted to go shopping with us on Saturday, he said he already had plans. It was kind of weird." Yuki replied, looking quizzical. "When I asked him who with, he said I would find out later."

Rima and Ruka exchanged concerned looks before getting up to leave, and Rima replied.

"We must be off now, have a good night Miss Yuki."

"Yeah, have a VERY good night." Ruka added with a sly smirk towards Yori as they closed the door behind them.

Yuki and Yori exchanged a look before "getting back to business".

* * *

><p>"What do you think this means for Kaname-sama's plans Ruka?" Rima asked the auburn haired girl next to her as they walked back to the Moon Dorms hand in hand.<p>

"I don't know Rima. I just hope that Kain and Aidou turn up with more than we have. We better report to Kaname-sama before he panics more for his precious Zero."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand finished... with this installment. Also just to remind any of the viewers the voting for the second poll will be over after the next chapter. So if anyone still would like to participate in that poll there is still time. Any who I won't tell you when I will be posting the next chapter but it should be really sooon. I want to keep my New Year's resolution after all. If you still need reference for the second poll refer to chapters 6 and 7, I believe. <strong>

**Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9 Zero's History and the Move

**Hellooo minasan! Just wanted to let you know that I have decided to combine my last two filler chapters before I introduce the OC to the story, which means there will only be one chapter left for second poll. If you have not already voted for the second poll, then please refer to the previous chapter for the choices. Now onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and its delicious characters do NOT belong to me. They belong to the lovely Matsuri Hino. I only own the OC.**

**Warning: This story has male/male, female/male and female/female in an AU and MAJOR OOC twist. Also bit of violence and the OC will be coming soon. There might also be some mild language in the story. If you are underage or do not like this kind of story please refer to the backspace button on the screen or the backspace key on your keyboard. You have been warned!**

**Now onto the story!**

Ch. 9 The Look into Zero's History, and Send a Zero Packing

_Flashback_

_"What do you think this means for Kaname-sama's plans Ruka?" Rima asked the auburn haired girl next to her as they walked back to the Moon Dorms hand in hand._

_"I don't know Rima. I just hope that Kain and Aidou turn up with more than we have. We better report to Kaname-sama before he panics more for his precious Zero."_

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Kain! We have to find him before class lets out for the night." Spoke the bishounen known as Idol-sempai to his cousin Wild-kun, as they were trudging through the grounds to find an allusive silverette.<p>

"I know, Aido, I know. Slow down a little would you, we can't get caught." Kain whispered to his cousin while combing his fingers through his hair. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and caught a glimpse of the silverette heading into the trees.

"Shhh. Aido, he went into the trees, try not to get us caught okay." Kain told his cousin with a sly smirk to which Aido pouted and nodded his head.

As they were following him into the woods, the silverette phone rang and he stopped, leaning on a nearby tree. The two cousins quickly hid in some nearby bushes and listened into the conversation.

"Hey, Ai-chan. What's up?"

"…"

"Ai-chan, are you in trouble again?"

"…."

"Ok. What did you do now? And remember, talk slowly… Or less spazzy."

"…"

Suddenly, Zero burst out laughing while holding his stomach to try to keep from laughing so hard.

"Le-*giggle* let me get this straight. You and Ichiru, through some miracle, managed to dye Yagari-sensei's eye patch pink. Do I even want to know how you managed that when he usually never takes it off?"

"…"

"You did something else now didn't you? Better fess up to it now before I call Yagari-sensei to find out what."

"…"

"WHAT?! You two broadcasted that Yagari-sensei has a tiny penis to the entire Hunter's Association." Zero may have been laughing before but now, he was belly aching laughing. "S-so what was the punishment?"

"…"

"Awww, now that seems unfair compared to your other pranks. So we can't meet this Saturday?"

"…"

"Wait, why do I have to talk to him?! You were the ones that got in trouble. What's in it for me?"

"…"

"*Sigh* Fine, fine. I'll talk to him, only because you're so cute."

"…"

"Yeah, yeah me too. Later."

With that said, Zero promptly hung up his cell phone and sighed, before walking through the trees again. Meanwhile, Aido and Kain were looking at each other in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Aido spoke up first.

"I don't know. But from the looks of things, Zero's mysterious date knows him very well."

"Could it be she is a hunter, as well?"

"That would explain how she knew Yagari-sensei, but who is this Ichiru person? And what do they have to do with Zero?"

"I don't know. I just hope this doesn't mess with Kaname-sama's plan. By the way, we should report to him. Classes are almost over."

"Yeah, your right. Let's go. Maybe Shiki and Seiren can help shed some light on that interesting conversation."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Hunter Association's Records Room<p>

"A-chooo!" came the loud sneeze of the male Night Class model as he and Seiren looked through the old records of the Hunter's Association.

"Are you alright, Shiki-san?" Seiren inquired as she brought a few boxes containing records of hunter families in the K section.

"Yes, I'm alright. We just need to hurry though, my contact tells me that the security detail will be changing soon. We can't get caught." Shiki replied as they started rifling through the files.

Shiki had a special informant in the Hunters Association with access to the Records Room, so getting in was easy. However, not getting caught was the difficult part.

"Let's see. Ki-Kir…Here we are, the Kiryu Clan. Let's find the more recent history that Kaname-sama is questioning."

With that, they divided the research of the file in half and were reading when suddenly Seiren found something peculiar in the file.

"Shiki, did you find any information on Zero-sama's mother? It seems to be missing from my file portion. "

"I actually was about to ask you the same thing, I only have a little detail on the birth of Zero. He apparently is one of two twins, which is considered unfortunate for hunter clans. Also, I can't find the details of the whereabouts of Zero's twin brother."

"Do…do you think he perished in the incident with Hio-sama."

"I am not sure, maybe we should take a look."

With that, they hesitantly opened the portion dealing with the death of Zero's parents, about to put away the other portion when a photo fell out of the file. Curiously the pair looked at the photo only to be given an intense shock.

For in the photo, were Zero's family, standing with Yagari-sensei, Cross-san and Shizuka Hio, along with a few other people they couldn't recognize from the files.

"H-how can this be. Zero's family knew Hio-sama before the incident? So did Headmaster Cross and Yagari-sensei. Why didn't the Headmaster or anyone mention this?"

"I don't know, but I think we should go and take the things we haven't gone through yet with us. There might be a reason to why this was kept a secret and we can't get caught."

"Your right, let's report this to Kaname-sama immediately."

* * *

><p>Back at the Moon Dorms, After Classes<p>

"I see. Thank you all for your hard work on the matter. I know how difficult it must have been to gather that information." Kaname replied after the others reported the news of their separate findings to Kaname-sama.

The room was silent for a little bit, before Takuma came in to relay his news.

"Kaname-sama, I have gathered some information on the mysterious caller and would like to present it to you."

Once he had everyone's attention, he placed a photo of a long haired the color of night and eyes the color of lavender. Everyone looked quizzically at the photo before Takuma began.

"This is Aiko Tsukitaiyou, same age as Zero, she is apparently reported being seen near Zero when they were children and more recently she was talking to Yagari-sensei outside the Hunter's Association."

"I feel I recognize that name. So, she is a hunter?" Aidou inquired of Takuma-sempai.  
>"No, in fact it's much worse…..she is a member of a pureblood clan. The tsukitaiyou's were one of the original founding families of all vampires. However, that is not the most disturbing news of this, apparently she knew…"<p>

"Where have you all been this evening?" a stern voice interrupted. The occupants of the room all turned to see...

'PINK EYE PATCH –SENSEI' they all thought in unison as Yagari walked into the room with the aforementioned pink eyepatch.

"I would expect your precious Kaname-sama to be missing classes, but the rest of you missing them is highly suspicious. You missed a very important lesson today on…!" Yagari-sensei stopped mid-rant when he noticed the photo of Aiko on the table.

Everyone noticed his eyes widen for a second before he put a neutral façade up and continued.

"J-just don't miss classes anymore."

With that said, Yagari-sensei left his room and slammed the door.

The others in the room looked to Kaname-sama for instruction on how to handle the situation.

"Everyone, I want you to find out where Yagari-sensei is going and report to me what he intends to do. Understood." Kaname ordered.

"Hai, Kaname-sama." They replied in unison before fanning out in the academy grounds to track down the teacher.

* * *

><p>A few hours later outside the Headmaster's Office Window<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Aidou?"  
>"I am positive, he usually visits the Headmaster around this time."<p>

"….Do I even want to know how you know that?"  
>"Probably not. Now quiet everyone, it sounds like someone is going to talk to Cross."<p>

Just as this was spoken, Zero and Yagari-sensei burst into the door speaking at the same time.  
>"Cross-san get him to listen to reason!"<p>

"N-now now boys, tell me what happened. Yagari-sensei, you go first."

"Well, apparently we weren't very careful about this. The Night Class knows about Aiko and it's only a matter of time before they know everything."

"I-I see. Zero, why do you think Yagari-san needs to be reasonable?"  
>"Because he won't let me see her this weekend just because the Night Class found out that information. Just because they know she exists does not mean…"<p>

"It's too dangerous for them to know these things!"

"Yagari-san, don't interrupt Zero when he is talking. I thought I taught you better than that. Now Zero, do you think it's a good idea to see her now that they know."

"Look I know you guys are worried, but they were going to find out eventually, besides I haven't seen her in over four years, I don't want to be distracted by the things happening next week to catch up with her."

"…So, it is really happening. Did you already finish packing?"

"Yes. I start anew first thing Monday, Cross-san has already made the arrangements. And Yagari-sensei, I know you're mad about her pranks too, but we don't know how much time we have left to hang out before this gets out of control. So, please, can I go?"  
>There was a long pause, before Yagari-sensei hugged Zero and replied.<p>

"Of course, you can go. Make sure to say hi to the little troublemaker for me. …Also, I want you to know that I am proud of you and you have always been like a son to me."

"Thank you Yagari-sensei. Well I better go to my dorm, students are not supposed to be out this late at night." Zero replied with a wink as he exited the Headmaster's office.

The others outside the window quickly scrambled to tell Kaname-sama the news.

Whether good or bad, this weekend was sure to be eventful.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand finished...with this update. Sorry it took soooo long to put up. Also just want to let you all know that this is the last chapter for the second poll: Who is the Biggest Bad Guy of My Pure Lilac Moon? <strong>

**a)RIdo kuran**

**b)The Vampire Council**

**c)Asato Ichijou**

**Soooo, I will let those who already voted vote a second time and others the opportunity to vote count as two as well. I know seems like a lot of work but I want to keep the story interesting. Anywho, please review!**

**Ja, ne! Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Long Awaited Date 1

**Hellloooo minasan! Well I know you have all been verrry patient, like saintly patient for the introduction of my OC and I am finally able to tell you the long awaited chapter has arrived! Also I have now closed the second poll for My Pure Lilac Moon, but you will have to keep tuned to find out WHO THE BIGGEST BAD GUY OF MY PURE LILAC MOON IS? On anoher note, I will be posting a new story on the site very soon (No deadline placed so I don't get writers block), which will have details I have never worked with before so please bear with me. Finally sorry for all the typos. Now onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT or any of the sexy (...and some creepy) characters in Vampire Knight. They belong to their creator. I only own the OC.**

**Warning: This story has MALE/MALE, FEMALE/FEMALE, MALE/FEMALE, and Pseudo-incest(AN: because I'm not sure it counts as incest) in a semi-violent AU twist with MAJOR OOC characters and my OC. If you are too young to read this or do not like any of the above mentioned things, please click the back button located on your screen or hit the backspace button on your keyboard. You have been Warned!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>CH. 10 The Long Awaited "Date" 1<p>

_Flashback_

_"…So, it is really happening. Did you already finish packing?"_

_"Yes. I start anew first thing Monday, Cross-san has already made the arrangements. And Yagari-sensei, I know you're mad about her pranks too, but we don't know how much time we have left to hang out before this gets out of control. So, please, can I go?"_  
><em>There was a long pause, before Yagari-sensei hugged Zero and replied.<em>

_"Of course, you can go. Make sure to say hi to the little troublemaker for me. …Also, I want you to know that I am proud of you and you have always been like a son to me."_

_"Thank you Yagari-sensei. Well I better go to my dorm, students are not supposed to be out this late at night." Zero replied with a wink as he exited the Headmaster's office._

_The others outside the window quickly scrambled to tell Kaname-sama the news._

_Whether good or bad, this weekend was sure to be eventful._

* * *

><p>Saturday at the Cross Academy Gates 9:00<p>

"Cross-san for the last time, I will not be bringing a basket to meet Aiko, we are not going on a picnic!"

"B-but I made you both sandwiches and treats and-"

"Kaien, just leave the boy alone. Go ahead Zero, have fun and don't worry. I will take care of this little mother hen."

With that said, Yagari-sensei threw Headmaster Cross over his shoulder and walked in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

Zero breathed a sigh of relief before turning towards the gate as they opened to let him through. What Zero didn't notice was that four very suspicious Aristocratic Vampires followed him from a distance out the gates wearing earpieces and espionage wear.

"Why do I have to wear these stupid glasses? I can't see anything because of the camera installed in them. What if I trip?" Aidou quietly complained so as not to get caught.

" Because Kaname-sama wants a live feed to what Zero is doing. Besides you're a klutz even without the glasses."

"WHAT?!"

"Keep it down Hana. And Ruka stop teasing him. Now lets go."

As they rushed to follow Zero into town, none of them noticed how Yagari-sensei was smirking out the window at the bumbling idiots.

"Well, he did say they would find out eventually. This should be very interesting."

* * *

><p>In Town Outside the Parfait Shop 11:30<p>

"Where is she? She said to be here at 10 AM for a surprise or two. She better not be ditching me." Zero grumbled as he waited for Aiko to show up. People around him were staring in his direction. Probably due to the magnitude of sexiness Zero was radiating in tight black skinny jeans, a white tank top and black leather jacket complete with combat boots and chains hanging off his jeans. He seemed to be oblivious to the hungry stares of the people who would pass by.

The silverette also seemed to completely disregard the huddle of night class students hiding (not so effectively) behind a bush near the parfait shop.

"Do you think his date canceled on him?" whispered Aidou, also oblivious to the strange looks people gave them as they passed them.

"I don't know, but that would certainly be good for Kaname-sama's plan. Anyways-"

Suddenly, a chorus of shhhhs incited from the others as a motorcyclist with two people on it stopped at the parfait shop right in front of Zero.

Zero looked with surprise at the newcomers before smirking as the girl in the front of the motorcycle got off and took her helmet off to reveal his mysterious date.

"Aikou-chan, it's been a long tim-"

Suddenly the girl glomped Zero, causing him to fall over.

"Zerooooo! How are you? Its been soooo long. Have you been eating? Did you finish everything you needed to do? Are we-"

"Waoh, calm down Aikou. Remember I told you to take deep breaths between sentences."

Aikou stopped to take a breath and smiled sheepishly before replying,

"Sorry, Zero. Its just Ive missed you so much and I wanted to know how you were doing?"

Zero smiled angelically at her before responding,

"That's alright Aikou, I feel the same way."

Then Zero smirked and inquired,

"By the way, who is this? I thought this date was going to be just you and me."

They both looked to the second person as he chuckled,

"How rude, Z-nisann. Don't tell me you don't recognize me?"

The boy took off his helmet, to reveal himself to be Ichiru, Zero's twin brother. Zero looked in joyful shock before hugging his younger twin.

"I've missed you Ichiru."

"I've missed you too, big brother."

Aikou allowed them a moment to reunite before clapping her hands together and replying,

"All right, boys. Lets head inside. We're making a scene here."

They both looked at her before replying in unison,

"You just want to eat sweets."

She smiled and replied,

" You boys know me so well."

With that said, the three family members entered the parfait shoppe with the night class hot in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Moon Dorms<p>

Kaname looked like he was going to throw his glass of wine at the screen in order to block the image of that girl, hugging his precious Zero. However, a hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so.

He looked up to find Seiren, smiling sympathetically before speaking,

"Kaname-sama, if you wish to continue to keep an eye on your mate, it would be wise to control your anger."

Kaname only allowed the insubordination because he knew Seiren was right and only trying to help. That didn't stop him from grinding his teeth together when the girl started hanging off of Zero in the parfait shoppe.

* * *

><p>"So when do you think Zero will realize we are being followed by a bunch of bumbling idiots?"<p>

"I don't know, Aikou, but at least we know Zero hasn't changed from the naive idiot we know and love. So," Ichiru paused in his whispers to give a sly smirk, "Wanna make a bet on how long it takes?"

"Ooooh, yes. I would love to, but what are the stakes?" Aikou inquired quietly.

"Well, I won't be cruel and make you give up sweets because of the last time," Ichiru paused to shiver at the memory before continuing, "So if Zero takes the whole day to realize that they are following us, you have to ask a girl of my choice out on a date."

"What?! Arrrgh. Fine, but if Zero can figure it out halfway through the day, then you have to ask Auntie Shizuka out for dinner and before you say you don't like her like that, I did see you in the closet wit-"

"What are you two talking about?"

They both turned their heads guiltily bafore Aikou spoke up,

" We were talking about the fact that Ichiru turned Yagari-sensei's weapon purple."

"Hey it wasn't my fault you decided to play paintball in the house! You ju-"

They were interrupted by Zero laughing angelically, catching the attention of everyone in the shoppe before he replied,

"I can't wait to find out what Yagari-sensei is thinking right now."

* * *

><p>In the Chairmen's Office<p>

"I'm going to kill those brats." Yagari glared at his gun, before going back to cuddling with the chairmen.

* * *

><p>Back in the Parfait Shoppe<p>

Once Aikou and Ichiru were certain that Zero wasn't paying attention, they shook hands to seal the bet. As they were seated, the afformentioned bumbling idiots took a seat in the corner nearby them, after paying the waitress to keep silent about them being there.

Aikou and the boys pick up the menu, and Aikou'e eyes go big as a huge smile grows on her face and she shouts, "I'll have one of everything!"

Ichiru and Zero sinchronizedly sweat-drop and look back at their menus before ordering.

" Is she really going to eat all that. She seems to be worse with sweets then Yuki-sama." Aidou whispered as the inner circle present ordered their food and continued to observe the date.

"Your one to talk Aidou, I know for a fact that you and Kain frequent this place for sweets and alone time." Ruka replies with quotation marks around the alone time.

"So what if I don't prefer the fancy restaurants that you and Rima like t ogo to for your sophisticated pallet." Aidou replied snidely.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Moon Dorms<p>

Kaname felt like he was going to have a headache. The inner circle bickering into the microphone was ringing in his ears.

' I think I might have to punish them for being so obvious they are close to getting caught. And speaking of getting caught, if that girl doesn't keep her hands off my Zero, I will find a way to reach through the camera and strangle her stupid pale neck.'

Kaname looks back at the screen to see the aforementioned girl thanking the waitress for bringing the food, which looked like it could feed a small army, and scarfed it down in a matter of three minutes.

'Dear God, does she have a blackhole for a stomach' Kaname thought abhorently, suddenly losing the taste for his 'wine'.

* * *

><p>Back at the Parfait Shoppe<p>

"So Zero, tell me." Aikou implores after finishing her last sweet while waiting for her boys to get halfway through their meals, "What is life like at the academy?"

Zero politely wiped his mouth, already used to the way Aikou eats and replied "Well, I was placed in the day class, to keep my identity a secret, and I patrol the campus to make sure that no one finds out the Night Class' secret, which can be a little difficult."

"Really, how so Zero-nii?" inquires Ichiru.

"Well..." Zero begins before smirking, "Imagine hundreds of Aikou hyped up on half the sweets she ate today, cheering for her favorite team, only the team is the members of the Night Class."

"Dear God, how do you get any sleep or peace in that kind of enviroment." Ichiru replied with a horrific look plastered on his face.

"HEY! I'm not that bad...Am I?" Aikou replied before hesitating at the last part.

"Don't worry. I have a way to remain calm. There is a stable for horse riding lessons on campus and I have a dear friend named White Lily ... although most of the students consider her a demon horse."

"That makes sense. You always had a certain connection with animals." Ichiru replied relieved, before continuing, " Although knowing Aikou, that is not what she meant."

"Of course not! What I want to know about is..." Aikou gets a evil queen smirk on her face, "How are you and you-know-who?"

"I was afraid you were going to ask that. Well if you must know, not much has happened but when I did smile at him, he kinda got a deer-in-headlights look. Don't know whether that is a good or bad thing." Zero replied with a sad smile, only to have a graceful hand placed upon his own.

He looks up to see Aikou smiling reassuringly at him and saying.

"Don't worry Zero, things will turn out okay. And not just cause I am a hopeless romantic, but I have a feeling it will be alright."

She then wiped her hands, placed a huge tip on the table and spoke up.

"Come on boys, let's blow this popsicle stand and check out the town before we take the world by storm."

The twins smiled at her, paid for the food before going out the door with her, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate to do this after being away for soooo long, but I will be stopping the chapter here. If I can't provide you with a adequate update by the end of the week, then send out the post guard, cause I may be lost in a sea of Writer's Block.<strong>

**Anywho, please review! **

**Also, I will need to reupdate my profile since one story might be going on Hiatus, NOT THIS ONE, and I want to focus on getting this story updated faster. Thank you all for the saintly patience, ja ne and matta jikai! **


End file.
